


The Watch of Kings Again

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [59]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It's back to the Cosmodrome because the Taken are at it again.





	The Watch of Kings Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Spencer woke up slowly; he felt the little bit of lethargy that had wrapped itself around him that evening just as they had headed home from a simple run of cleaning up some Fallen that had tried to take up residence near a facility that the Guardians had taken over on Venus. Spencer was still unsure how that many Fallen had snuck into the area without the three teams of Guardians who were running the place knew. It was insane that they had been that lax. Spencer did not want to be them when they were rotated out in the next week.

Aaron was wrapped around Spencer, the sound of just them in the room making Spencer smile. Aaron was hard against his back, and he wiggled his ass against the cock to see what Aaron did. Aaron had to be awake because he rolled Spencer onto his front, bracing his knees on either side of Spencer's body and pressing him down into the bed. After the mission they had both just dropped into bed and passed out, naked. There were no barriers between them, so Aaron started to rock his hips against Spencer.

"You spent the entire night teasing me," Aaron said. He shifted to where he could grab Spencer's hands and press them into the bed, trapping Spencer.

"Have I?" Spencer asked.

"You've been restless, and that means you move a lot."

Spencer turned his head to the side so he could kind of see Aaron in the dark room. He looked to the window to see that it was all very dark outside still. Which meant that he had not slept for long at all. Aaron picked up the rocking again and thrust down with each one. Spencer knew that Aaron was going to want him to go back to sleep and for once, Spencer was very okay with that. He probably could go back to sleep without the sex, but sex was good. He missed sex. He needed to make sure that Aaron knew that was okay with sex all of the time.

Things had been too chaotic over the past while and Spencer knew that when this was all done, they needed to take some time for themselves. Yes, they couldn't die, but they were not machines that could fight and fight and fight without a break. Spencer knew that this was a claim for Aaron, resorting himself as Spencer's partner, remind Spencer that he was loved and wanted.

"You kept on waking up just a little, waking me up as well. I loved it and hated it. I made myself wait until you were fully awake before I jumped you."

"You could have before that."

"I could have, but I didn't want to." Aaron dropped his head to where his face was pressed before Spencer's shoulder blades. He shuddered through the near orgasm that he had when Aaron pressed a kiss there.

Spencer lost track of time as they rutted together, Aaron into Spencer and Spencer int the bed. The sheets were just soft enough that even after a while, it didn't feel bad on his cock.

"I wanna..." Spencer closed his eyes to fight off the orgasm. He wanted to be facing Aaron when he came. Aaron pushed up, letting go of Spencer's hands and allowing Spencer to roll over. Spencer wrapped his legs around Aaron's legs, pulling him down. Aaron smashed their lips together, doing it a little too hard. Still, Spencer didn't care. He grabbed the back of Aaron's head to keep him close and with his other hand, grabbed his ass cheek. The rutting was desperate and hard, but it was so fucking perfect for Spencer.

They came without seconds of each other, their faces jerking apart to breathe easier while they gasped and panted coming down from orgasm. Spencer didn't let Aaron go until the mess between them was starting to itch a little. Aaron shoved Spencer down into the bed when he tried to follow him to their bathroom. He came back with a hand towel and a rag. Aaron kissed him while cleaning him up before just tossing the rags into the bathroom to deal with later. Jack had his own bathroom now, so it was much better on them to not have to clean up right away for fear of Jack stepping on a rag or something.

Spencer pulled at Aaron as he laid down until Aaron was draped over the top of him, half smothering him. Aaron got himself comfortable in that position and was content to stay like that. Spencer didn't even remember raising up his hands to wrap around him.

* * *

"DAD!" Jack screamed.

Spencer shot up in bed, and he felt himself hit something hard. He forced his eyes open to see that he had hit Aaron's head. They were both rubbing at their heads, trying to get rid of the pain.

"Yes, Jack?" Spencer asked as it seemed Aaron wasn't fully awake yet despite the rude awakening and the pain.

"Um, Mister Cayde is at the door."

Spencer looked down at their naked bodies and sighed. He had no clue why Cayde was there. Spencer checked the time to find out it was later afternoon, he and Aaron must have needed the sleep.

"Where's G.A.R.C.I.A.?"

"I don't know. S.P.O.T. said something about a commune with Morgan. Then he said I was too young to know what that was."

"Go and knock on Morgan's door and see if they are in there."

"She went to get sex while we slept," Aaron muttered.

"Please, it's too early for that shit." Spencer slipped out of bed and started to get dressed. He didn't care what he looked like. Cayde had to have a mission for them to come and get them personally. "I'll see what he wants. I'll also make coffee and not offer him any."

Aaron laughed.

Spencer opened the bedroom door and slipped out just as Jack was leaving the suite. Spencer shook his head at the energy that Jack had at the moment. It was good to see Jack jubilant again. He had taken Mara and Uldren's deaths hard, and Spencer wasn't going to give him solace until the whole of the galaxy could know that Mara was alive. Spencer clenched his fingers around the ring there and smile.

"Yes?" Spencer asked as he walked into the kitchen area of the suite.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes, sleep. Now get on with it."

"Grouchy when you don't have coffee or dick, I can't tell if you are lying or not."

Spencer just glared at Cayde. He turned tot he coffee pot to see that Jack had recently made a pot for them. In fact, it was still dripping a little from the grounds basket. Spencer shook it and then dumped the grounds when it stopped dripping. He prepared a cup for him and for Aaron before he settled in at the island that they ate at a lot.

Aaron came out of the bedroom, slipping his shirt on. Spencer got to see Cayde actually look Aaron up and down a little. Spencer smirked.

"Turns out I gave you some bad intel last time. Turns out those Wizards weren't controlling the blight. Mea culpa, and suchlike. Got a real plan this time. There's a Taken Knight running sorties on the Cosmo down there, and the Tower scouts have tracked the blight to the old King's Watch Bunker. Hit the Knight in a counterattack, and then push on to the bunker."

"Why are you delivering this in person?" Aaron asked.

"Couldn't find G.A.R.C.I.A. or Morgan. So I have no clue where they are. Figured I would get you guys hunting your Ghosts down."

Before Aaron or Spencer could answer, their G.A.R.C.I.A.s came rushing in through the open window. It was such good weather out that Spencer had opened up their window that led outside days before and had left it open. There was a laser screen over the window that stopped bugs from getting in but allowed the air to move through it. Spencer had got it working again the day that he opened it up.

"Sorry," Aaron's G.A.R.C.I.A. said while Spencer's just stayed quiet.

Spencer raised an eyebrow at her and she just kind of shrugged her little protuberances.

"We are heading to the Cosmodrome and need the ship up and running."

"You got it!" Both G.A.R.C.I.A.s said at the same time before they flew out the window.

"Your whole team is weird," Cayde said before he turned to leave. He looked back at them once when he was slipping through the door but other than that said nothing else.

"Ready?" Aaron asked as he chugged down his coffee.

Spencer nodded his head. He started to clean up the coffee, putting some into a cup for him to take with him. He felt better, but he was still lagging a little bit. He really needed to get a whole good night's sleep. He really hoped that after a good hunt like they were going on, he would be tired enough to sleep like the dead when they were done. He just hoped that it didn't take too long to do.

Jack opened the door and stepped inside, and he was carrying two wrapped burritos. "Breakfast?" Jack asked as he held them up. Spencer saw that he had a third stuffed in his pocket.

"It's not breakfast," Aaron said, but he took on and opened it to take a big bite.

Spencer was glad he had enough coffee to share. They would both want something to wash it down with.

"Eh, Salima does breakfast ones all day long if you ask nicely. I ask very nicely. I am on break for classes because Jimmy started to puke everywhere and so they have to clean up the room and figure out what he's sick with so we can see if the rest of us are sick. S.P.O.T. thinks that he ate too many sweets too quickly with no other food on his stomach, and that was why he puked. I think S.P.O.T. is right."

"So do I. Jimmy eats a lot of sweets." Spencer knew that the boy did. HE had seen him consume a hell of a lot of them. His parents indulged him in things that he should not be because he had been a difficult time in being born.

The Ceres Galliot was waiting for them, with JJ standing beside the ship with a smile on her face. JJ had her helmet under her hand but was dressed to fight already the rest of the way.

Spencer and Aaron used the very short flight time to get dressed in their armor. Spencer allowed G.A.R.C.I.A. to pilot them toward where they were going as it was a short trip, and there was little chance of them taking enemy fire. The Rocketyard was not that full of enemies thankfully, and G.A.R.C.I.A. found an excellent spot to drop that was empty of fighting. It was a literal transmat and run through for the Galliot. It would wait for G.A.R.C.I.A. to call it back when it was time. There was a place for the ships to wait that was protected near where the Cosmodrome was because the Guardians spent a lot of time there.

"Welcome back to the Cosmodrome! We have tracking on that Knight, a critter named... Tsugoth... 't' is silent." Cayde said as soon as the ship was clear of where they were. "Who comes up with these names, anyway? Okay, get after him, Guardians."

Spencer would love to know who named the Hive and the Taken that they became. He wondered if the Hive had an official title for the person who named those who stepped up to become more than just chattel to die at the ends of Guardians. He pushed those thoughts away as he readied himself for the fight ahead.

The beacon that G.A.R.C.I.A. put up on their HUDs showed that they had a short distance to go to get where they needed to go so Spencer summoned his Sparrow and settled astride it until the other two had theirs ready to go as well. The Sparrow probably wasn't required, but it would allow them to pass by the few enemies there were with light weapons fire taken.

Spencer slammed his Sparrow into reverse when he came around a corner, and there was the damned Knight they were hunting. It spat fire at him, and he shot backward to get away from it. Spencer jumped off of his Sparrow and willed it away as soon as possible. It disappeared with a flash as Spencer drew his Pule Rifle. He heard JJ and Aaron behind him but thankfully he was in their line of sight, so they got off of their Sparrows before they were in the range of the Knight.

The area where Tsugoth, Gauntlet of Oryx, was waiting for them was tight quarters. There would be no hanging back and sniping for Aaron. Which was the preferred method for dealing with Taken Knights because of the fire they let off. It felt almost like they were saving the Fallen and the Hive that were there but no matter what the Taken Lieutenant needed to die.

Spencer watched as JJ took several shots at the Knight, making it turn to her and try and kill her with fire. Spencer and Aaron took up positions in two different points, making it hard for the Knight to defend from all three of them at once. Around and around they went until the Knight looked a little worse for the wear before Aaron got one good shot with his Sniper Rifle and it roared as it died.

"Cayde, Knight is down. I'm detecting a surge of power in response," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as she appeared, her protuberances were spread wide. Spencer saw that the other two were the same way.

"Just what we wanted, and...yup! It's coming from the King's Watch Bunker. Our intel was right; that's the source. You know what to do, Guardians." Cayde sounded almost giddy in his response. It was exactly like him to be like that, though. He liked the hunt and the chase, even if it was only living vicariously through other Guardians now that he was mostly trapped at the Tower.

Spencer didn't think that he would ever take that position, that Aaron would either. He could see JJ settling down with Ikora, maybe even Prentiss with Cayde. Rossi or Morgan would do good with becoming the next leader of the Titans. Spencer and Aaron though, wouldn't be happy. Breaks were one thing, living with the politics of managing the Guardians though was not something that either of them would do well with. Spencer would probably ignore everything, and Aaron-Aaron might just shoot everyone. Spencer would probably enjoy watching him do it.

"Let's go!" Aaron said, and he pointed to where the opening to King's Watch was.

The whole area around them was darker than usual. Spencer hadn't paid much attention to it, focused more on getting to Tsugoth and killing him. Spencer took off running not waiting for the other two. They would fall in line very quickly on what they were doing. It was old hat at this point. JJ fit well with them but Spencer kind of missed just doing missions just him and Aaron. He wondered, not for the first time, if the Vanguard, meaning Zavala, thought their sexual relationship would cause issues. Spencer thought it made them a better duo. Pride was the failing of some Guardians, but Spencer would never let his pride come before Aaron.

Spencer dodged a lot of enemies as they made their way into the doors that led to King's Watch. Hive and Fallen were fighting Taken and only really paid attention to the Guardians when there was no other choice to fire at them. Spencer let G.A.R.C.I.A. take control of the weapons and left him with just his sidearm and his swords.

The hallways were empty of enemies, which wasn't that strange as there were better choke and ambush points later on that Spencer remembered well from their first foray into this area. Spencer slowed down as he got closer to the areas where usually were choke points and saw the first of the weird Taken grenades hovering in the air. Spencer shot it and waited for the resulting explosion from it. Before the blast was done ringing in Spencer's ear, the near screaming sound that Taken made when they appeared sound across the area. Spencer started to look around for where they were.

A Taken Acolyte's Eye and several Taken were appearing to Spencer's left. He jumped into the fray, knowing that JJ and Aaron had his back. He heard a few Taken going down before he was through the throng. On the other side of the wall in front of him, he heard more and turned to look through the broken glass to his right to see what kind of forces were in there. He heard that shrill sound that the Taken Captains made and knew that it was going to be a fight to get to where they needed to go.

They fought for every single inch that they gained as they fought through more Eyes, more Captains, Acolytes, and even Knights. The Taken Thrall was easy for Spencer to slice through. He enjoyed it. They were quick, but he was faster and few last past the first swipe of his blades at them.

Spencer stopped before entering the room they were going to go into. There was nothing inside of there right now, but soon there would be. The Taken and whatever monstrosity that Oryx had waiting up his sleeve would wait for them to enter the room before making themselves known. It was the way of things, and Spencer was used to it. He missed his life that hadn't been wrought with danger, but he wouldn't give up Aaron or Jack for anything in the world. He wasn't sure what he would do, though if he had to choose between Mara and Aaron and Jack. He didn't want to have to face that choice.

One of the balls of Taken light that Spencer knew was Oryx's influence on the mortal realm from the Ascendant Realm was pacing like a cat over the center console, below the metal representation of the Traveler that was the centerpiece of the room.

"Ready?" Aaron asked as he loaded more ammo into his Scout Rifle and drew even with Spencer.

"Yes," JJ and Spencer said at the same time, making Spencer grin.

"Let's do this then," Aaron said. He stepped into the room and darted off to the left side. It's where a good place for him to set up and keep a weather eye on things was. Spencer looked at JJ for a second before she settled down into the middle of the room. Spencer took the left then and made sure that nothing could come up behind him.

JJ walked sedately to the center of the room and jumped up onto the area where the glowing, darting orb was. He watched as it shot to the left, a little bit towards him before disappearing. Spencer waited with bated breath to see what was going to appear in front of them. JJ kept on moving and put herself furthest away from the door that she could get on the area of the room she was covering.

Enemies rushed at them after appearing in several spots across the room. Spencer took care of the ones that he was close enough to him, listening to make sure that Aaron and JJ's weapons were firing without too much pause in between. Spencer didn't keep a close eye on them, though. G.A.R.C.I.A., or even themselves, would alert him if something popped up that they needed Spencer's help with. Just like he would call out if he were overwhelmed.

Spencer would hate to do things like this alone, to him it would be overwhelming in the extreme. He knew that a lot of Hunters were loners. It was part of what made them Hunters. Aaron could do things alone, but he preferred to be around others when doing them. He knew that things went sideways, and if he was with people, there was a better chance of him making it out alive.

They cleared the room with ease, waiting to see what was going to come next.

"JJ," Spencer yelled when he saw something forming there in front of her. JJ ran to Spencer's side of the room as they all readied themselves for what was coming next. Spencer wasn't shocked when he saw that it was an Echo of Oryx. JJ ran forward and launched Stormcaller just as the Echo was fully formed. It wasn't sure what to do and just stood there taking her hitting him with all that she had.

After seeing JJ and other Guardians use Stormcaller, Spencer was getting good at figuring out when they were just about done. He rushed forward and put himself between her and Oryx as she dropped and rushed backward. Spencer gave the Echo a toothy grin that he couldn't see before he launched his Nova Bomb.

The longer that this Echo had to make it's will be known across the Cosmodrome, the worse it was going to be for the Guardians who were trying to keep the Taken beaten back. Every single second it poured into malice into the area and allowed more Taken to arrive. The Echo of Oryx screamed and disappeared. Leaving more Taken in its wake while Spencer was still recovering from using his super. The room was filled with nearly every kind of Taken, and Aaron worked on popping their heads while JJ took care of what got close to her and Spencer.

The Echo of Oryx appeared again when they had cleared the room of enemies once more. Aaron got up close and personal, firing all three of his Golden Gun shots into his face. Oryx screamed at them and brought more Taken into the room. Aaron took shelter behind Spencer and JJ, protecting him and allowing him to make shots at Oryx while they took care of the small stuff.

Spencer felt the air burning around him, and he started to focus on the Echo. He growled and began to fire his handgun faster, having swapped when his arms were too tired to keep on swinging his swords. The Echo tried one more surge, but between his fire and Aaron's, the Echo of Oryx didn't last long enough to deliver whatever attack it had started to do with the burning of the air around them. Spencer shoved his gun into his holster as the Taken all started leave. He let himself drop down because he was worn out. The fight had been too much after not enough sleep.

"An Echo, huh? In our own backyard. You know, Zavala's too serious to say it and Ikora's too distracted, but the Vanguard wouldn't be what it is today without you. That's..." Cayde cleared his throat awkwardly before he went on. "Anyway, thank you for the...shooting."

The feed cut, and they were alone in King's Watch."

"Hey, G.A.R.C.I.A., how do you feel about picking us up?" Aaron asked.

"You got it."

Spencer felt Aaron's hands touching his face and realized that either Aaron had taken Spencer's helmet off or he had. Spencer couldn't remember either way. He smiled at Aaron and reached out to his face as well. Aaron smiled at him.

"How about we stop and get food then just crash in bed. I'll cuddle you and read. You can sleep."

"That sounds like an awesome date," Spencer said.

"Yeah, it really does, doesn't it?" Aaron asked.

Spencer let his eyes close and allowed Aaron to dictate what needed to be done while they waited on the Ceres Galliot. Spencer was all for allowing Aaron to do it because he was too tired to think much at all.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content. 
> 
> The Criminal Minds Reverse Bang sign-ups are open until June 30th! Please check it out [here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/).


End file.
